Best Friends
Candice Black and Lucy Storm have been best friends since they were in 4th grade. They were the best-est friends even until they grew up. They were never separated even once. Until Candice life changes forever. Candice's Mom died in a car accdient, leaving Candice all alone. Candice was being forced to decide. If her Aunt Sara will take care of her, she needs to go to London and stay there forever, leaving Lucy alone in California. Lucy forced Candice to stay in California with her and her childhood best friend, Nathan. Candice and Lucy stayed under the same roof. But what if Candice had feelings for Nathan? What if Nathan had feelings for Lucy? Chapter One The Horrible News I woke up with the scream of Mom, "Wake up! You're late for school!" I brushed my teeth and stared at the mirror to check myself out. I brushed my horrifyingly messed up hair which was blonde. I stared at my bright blue eyes. For a second, I thought I was the prettiest girl ever alive in this world. Until I thought of my best friend since 6th grade, Lucy Storm. She had dark brown hair which was a bit longer than mine. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes. She was the most beautiful girl in the world that anyone would go crazy for. Everyone in Hawthorne High knew her for her great looks. She was popular. And everytime we walk together down the hallway, all they would notice was Lucy. Lucy was alot better than me, she's way more smarter. I don't even mind my grades. No wonder why the hottest and most popular guy in school, Tyler like her. Tyler is some bad ass guy. He would come to school with messy hair. Every girl would go crazy for him too, but Lucy wasn't one of them. Lucy had a best friend who grew up with her. He was Nathan. I have feelings for Nathan. I mean who wouldn't? He is the most considerate and caring person ever.'' Too bad, Nathan revealed his feelings for Lucy to me just two months ago. '' I remember sitting on the bench at the school's lawn beside Nathan. He was talking about how Lucy was when she was still in kindergarden. I felt comfortable around him, so was he. I kept wishing he'd tell me he actually have feelings for me. I started have feelings for him two years ago when he arrived here in Califoria from Chicago. From the first look in his mesmerizing eyes, I could tell, I have a crush on him. ''He knew Lucy alot better than me. I was daydreaming about how we will be like if ever we'll be together. That beautiful daydream stopped when he suddenly said, ''"Lucy is the most beautiful human being and you know what? I actually like your best friend. I like her and I've always wanted to tell her that. Would you help me?" ''Of course, I said yes. I remember crying that night in my bed. I never thought he'd say that to my face. Heck, it was my own crush telling me his own crush. That was the worst day. Now, he is asking me if I could bring Lucy closer to him. Do you know how that feels like? Hell. I ran down the wooden stairs, knowing I'm very late for school. I hugged Mom whispering her, "I love you! Take care!" I walked out of the door and before I could close the door, she shouted, "I'll fetch you after school! Wait for me!" She smiled. Was it real? It was the first time she told me she'll fetch me after school. I always go home with Lucy or Nathan after school because she always have arranged schedules about her job. Mom had gotten so busy since Dad died from an illness. I don't even know how Dad looked like. I was young when he died. I walked towards school and Lucy ran to me. "Candice! Are you going to Rachel's party this weekend? Don't you dare say no, it's going to be awesome! Please?" Lucy pouted. "I'll try." I rolled my eyes as Lucy laughed. We were walking together when Daren took Lucy's hand. "See you later!" She winked. I noticed them hanging out a few weeks ago. It seems like Daren is Lucy's new boyfriend now. Daren is lucky to have Lucy. Nathan suddenly appeared beside me. "So are they together now?" Nathan asked, looking straight to my eyes. "I think so. They look happy together." I spoke without even thinking what I was saying. I might hurt Nathan's feelings. Nathan frowned. "I mean, look at them. Running together while holding hands down the-" Nathan stopped me. "I get it, Candice. You don't have to rub it in my face that Lucy will never like me." He said as he left. He's mad at me? Why would he be? I spoke the truth. Everybody gets hurt. It's not only him. I am too. Everytime we hang out, he would talk about Lucy and only her. ''Little did he know, he was hurting me too. I watched the clock tick away, wishing school will end. Tyler was seated next to me. I was daydreaming and I didn't even realize I was looking right at him. He smirked, "Do you like me?" I rolled my eyes at him, completely pissed off. "Ms. Black and Mr. Bridge, would you mind sharing to us what you two are talking about?" Mr. Fitch raised his eyebrows at us. Tyler and I both shook our heads. I glanced at Nathan and realized he was looking right at me. I ignored him and continued writing notes on my pad. I remember being best friends with Tyler. We were best friends back in 4th to 5th grade. We were really close but I never did like him. We stopped being friends when he got popular. I remember his friend, Luke who, yet, until now is his best friend. Luke made fun of me. I was never pretty or hot or dashing. I was never like those other girls. I never looked as gorgeous as Lucy. He would tell me "You don't fit here." And it was true. He bullied me and Tyler never defended me. I stopped talking to Tyler until now. I kept hoping he would talk to me this year, in the 9th grade. I missed the childish Tyler. Soon, my ex-best friend became a player, a hearthrob. Nobody can count how many his girlfriends were. Everybody wants him but still, his eye is set on Lucy. Lucy never talked about Tyler. Maybe she's not that interested on Tyler as much as Tyler was interested on her. The bell rang and I walked to Nathan's locker, waiting for him. He was about to go to his locker but when we saw me, he stopped and walked away. I waited for Lucy too but it seemed like she skipped our classes after lunch. Tyler went to the lockers and he saw me. He winked at me like he was giving me the look I-know-you-secretly-want-me. I rolled my eyes at him and he just walked away holding the waist of his current girlfriend, Stella. Stella flipped her hair at me as if she's making me jealous that Tyler was with her. Stella's a total bitch. I sat down the hall and I remember flashbacks of being with Tyler. He was so sweet and nice back then. On the 6th grade, I started hanging out with Lucy and Nathan transferred here, in Hawthorne High. He was so close with Tyler and Luke. But soon, Nathan confessed his feelings for Lucy and Tyler got mad, ending thier friendship. They never talked to each other ever again. They have been avoiding each other ever since. I waited too long and I didn't even remember that Mom was going to fetch me. I ran as fast as I can to our gate but she wasn't there. I sat down and waited for so long. I opened my phone to check the clock and to my amazement, it was almost 3:30. School ended 1 and 30 minutes ago. I started to worry. What if Mom was in an accident? What if she's not okay? '' I used my scooter to go home. I was suprised when I got home. My mother's very close friend, Victoria was infront of our house, crying. What was happening? "What's going on?" I was confused. "Your mother..." She cried even more. "What happened?" I ran closer to her. "She..." "She what?" ''At this very moment, I know, something very bad happened to her. ''I started crying because I know what she was about to say. And I'm very sure of it. ''"She's gone, Candy." '' ''"What do you mean by 'she's gone'? Gone, like out of town or gone like dead?" I cried. "She's dead, Candy. She's dead." '' Chapter Two She's Gone Forever Mom is dead? "Mom is dead? She's gone?" Victoria hugged me. I cried on her shoulders. I remember flashbacks of everything bad and wrong and disrespectful things I had ever done to my mother. I remember our fights, how I talked back at her, how I ruined her things, and how I became trouble to her. I cried knowing I've always been a bad daughter to her. I never appreciated all the good things she had done to me, all the things she had given me. ''I cried even harder knowing I'll never see her magnificent face again. I cried because this was the day that have not happened for years, fetching me. But still, she wasn't even able to do that. "I'm very sorry Candy. I truly am. Nobody wanted this to happen." Victoria placed my head on her lap. "How? How did she die?" I asked as I wiped the tears on my face. "She was supposed to fetch you to school." ''I felt responsible of her death. I felt like I was the one who killed her. "This is all my fault! I never should have told her to fetch me after school! None of this would have happened!" "It's not your fault. It's not her fault. It's nobody's fault, Candy. Hush now." She said while rocking back and fourth. It was a very long while until we realized we were at our house's doorsteps. I saw a familiar figure coming towards us. I rubbed my watery eyes to see who it was. But it was Tyler. I was suprised. Did he come all the way up here? Did he come to see me or was he only hoping Lucy's here? "Candice!" He shouted. He came closer and sat beside me. "I'll have to go now. Please, take care of her. She needs you right now. If the two of you wated to vsit where the accident was held, here." Victoria smiled at Tyler and handed out a small paper and it had the address where Mom was in. "Are you okay? What happened?" Tyler asked. ''Is this even for real?'' 'Is he really asking me if I'm okay? Did he really care? How did he know? "Mom died." I placed head on his shoulders. "I'm very sorry to hear that, Candice." He smiled, putting his arms around me. "Why are you even here? Why do you care?" I asked, removing my head and rejecting his arms around me. "I live at the next block. It just so happens I pass by your house. And I don't care about anybody. It's just that your Mom died. I should be home by now but instead, I'm here, comforting you. Why don't you just appreciate this little thing I'm doing right now?" Tyler looked away. "I know that your Dad's in Las Vegas. I know that he's with his other family. Are you going to be alone here?" I was in shock. How did he know that? "How did you even know about my family?" I asked in a very high tone. "Stop shouting at me! We were once friends. Remember?" He raised his eyebrows. "Right. I forgot about that. It was a very long time, wasn't it? I can't even remember the sound of your voice until today." I said, trying to insult him. Trying to make hi feel bad for what he had done to me. "I know I have been a very bad friend to you. Let's just start over and forget our past. Are you mad?" He winked. I felt the urge to slap him but I couldn't because he was acting sincerely and concerned for me. "Me? Mad? Why wouldn't I? My best friend 3 or 4 years ago haven't even talked to me but he did because he saw me crying!" I shouted. "Just forget it, okay?" He sounded really annoyed. "So... are you even planning on visiting the place of the accident?" He asked. "I can't. I'll just cry there. Will you do it for me?" I pouted. "Fine. I'll check on it." He said as he peeked through the small paper Victoria had given him. Soon, he left. I started to worry on how I'll able to live. Mom's house is just rental. How am I supposed to pay all her debts? Should I call Dad? I don't even know his number! What should I do? I started to panick until I have decided to call Aunt Sara, Mom's sister who's in London with her family. Have she heard the news? I dialed her number quickly and as soon as she picked up, I cried. "What's going on, Candice? Are you alright?" Aunt Sara spoke with her british accent. "Mom is dead." I spoke and it had been silent for a really long time but I can hear her silent little sobs. "Is it true?" "Of course. Can you help me?" I asked, wishing she'll come over. "Sure! I will book my flight right now and I hope I'll arrive on Wednesday! How did she die?" She asked with yet, another sob. "She was in a car accident." I spoke. "Please, help me." I said as I hung up the phone. I wish she wouldn't ask too much questions. I laid down on my bad when I heard our doorbell rang. I hope it's Tyler. As I opened the door, I could see Lucy's dark hair peeking through the door. "I heard. How come I wasn't the first one to know this? Why Tyler? I thought you don't speak to him anymore." She raised her eyebrows as if she's suspecting something. "He passed by my house, alright?" I said as I jumped to the orange couch which Mom always loved. "Okay. I'm really really sorry for your lost. Are you gonna sleep here alone tonight?" She asked while sitting beside me. She looked like she was about to cry too. "Yes, but I'm scared." "You can sleep with us." Lucy gave a smile, trying to make me feel better. "Thanks. I'll pack some of my clothes later. Let's watch some movies to make me feel better." I smiled and she reached out the dvd, The Last Song which Miley Cyrus starred in. "Wanna watch this?" I nodded. It took awhile when the doorbell finally rang. I ran to the door and opened it to see it was Tyler. Lucy looked at me in shock but she remained silent, trying to watch the movie. "Hey, so your Mom's dead body is in the hospital." Tyler frowned. "What happened to the site where the accident happen? Where was it?" I asked. "It was in Louis Street. Wasn't the building where your mom works in Louis Sreet?" He asked and I nodded. "The investigators told me that your Mom's last phone call was your number. It was around 1:56pm. She even opened her notepad on her phone and wrote 'I love you, Candice' before she passed out. Here." Tyler handed my Mom's phone and I started to cry. "The place wasn't that bloody. She died because she hit her head on something, making it bleed. A truck was on her way and she was in a hurry. She thought she was going to be late fetching you. The driver of the truck died. The car's never gonna be fixed again. I'm very sorry." Tyler stroked my cheeks, trying to wipe my tears. "Thank you, Tyler. What you did was nice. I appreciate what you have done. Thanks." I smiled. "Wanna watch with us?" I asked. "I'm sorry. I'll try next time. I have a party to attend to. But you're welcome." He smiled as he flipped his car keys in the air, trying to impress me but I was. I was pretty suprised on what Mom wrote on her notepad. I checked her phone and looked at it. It actually said 'i lov u cndice'. Maybe she was about to pass out. I cried because even in the last seconds of her life, she tried writing this for me. She tried to think of me. I checked my phone to see if Mom called me and she did. My phone was on silent. It was the biggest regret of my life. I felt useless. I felt like I should have talked to her before she even died. I didn't notice Nathan had 26 missed calls. Someone knock the door and I opened it. It was Nathan. "You didn't answer any of my calls! I was worried sick!" He shouted and Lucy got mad at him for shouting at me so she went up to him and said, "Haven't you heard the news? Her mom died, you dimwit! Stop shouting at her or I'll cut your dick! Try to respect her and comfort her for what just happened to her." I've never seen Lucy talk to someone like that before. "I'm very sorry, Candice. I didn't mean to--" I interrupted him. "It's okay, Nathan. Atleast you were worried about me. Plus, you didn't even know what happened so it's okay." I tried to smile and him but he immediately hugged me. His hug was tight, making me blush. "I'm very sorry." He whispered. The three of us watched The Last Song together and I cried because of the last part. Ronnie's dad died and her dad kept his illness to her. I felt like Ronnia and I experienced the same. Our parents are divorced and one of our parents died. Soon, Nathan left and I packed my clothes to stay at Lucy's.